chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura Reading
Aura reading is the ability to see auras, read them and interpret their meanings. Characters *Lucan Duilio, a member of the Braşov Coven, had this ability. *Liam Ash also possesses this ability. *Danielle Petrelli will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Lucan Duilio' Lucan was only able to read auras, not manipulate them. He saw auras around people as colours of light, and was able to understand the emotions and feelings contained within these colours. He could also use the ability to detect if someone was lying, deceiving or intending to betray him, by understanding their aura, and seeing in them the emotions which would arise from lying. As well as this, he could see if someone posessed additional gifts or not. However he could not see the auras of werewolves. This limitation may have been caused by the fact that he'd never been a werewolf and they were different from anything he'd experienced, or that their emotions change so quickly that their auras were hard for him to read. If his ability had ever been enhanced, he may be able to see the auras of werewolves then. 'Liam Ash' Liam automatically sees the auras of others as coloured light surrounding them. The colours vary according to their emotions - for example a black aura would show pain and depression, a yellow aura would show joy, and a rosy aura would show love. He can interpret these to understand how a person feels and thinks, and can often tell if a person is lying or predict how they'd react to something. He can also see life energy within the aura, and has used this twice to detect that a woman was pregnant, because of the increased complexity of her aura. However, he doesn't seem able to see gifts or abilities within auras. He is also capable of seeing the auras of all, whether human, vampiric, werecreature or hybridic. The only exception to this is Gracie Firelock-Reddan, because of her ability immunity. 'Danielle Petrelli' Danielle will be able to see the auras of others, which will appear as ribbons of coloured lights surrounding their bodies. She will need to consciously activate the ability, and will otherwise see nothing around a person. Different coloured lights will symbolise different emotions, such as dark blue and black representing pain, and when she sees an evolved human, there will be a single different coloured ribbon of light which will show her the person's abilities. She will always be able to accurately interpret the auras to identify a person's emotions and abilities. She will find that the ability makes it much easier for her to understand other people and interact with them. Similar Abilities *Aura mimicry enables one to visualise and mimic auras *Aura and auma manipulation enables one to visualise, interpret and manipulate both auras and aumas *Aura manipulation is the ability to manipulate the auras of others *Aura shifting is the ability to change certain qualities in one's own aura *Emotion detection and manipulation enables one to visualise emotions as coloured lights, and manipulate them *Ability sensing is the ability to sense others abilities *Lie detection is the power to detect a lie *Health viewing is the ability to see the health of a person Category:Abilities